


Pools Of Sweat

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-23
Updated: 2004-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lay, naked in the moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pools Of Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by [QP](http://miss-brandybuck.livejournal.com/).

He lay, naked in the moonlight. His extraordinary eyes were closed, his breathing deep and even. Pools of sweat gathered slowly on his bare chest, caught by a few downy hairs and held there, glistening sloftly. It was hot in the room, the still California air sending no breeze as yet through the open window.

His hair was mussed from his head banging into the pillow earlier. Deep in slumber, he twined a long finger or two around strands of it. He pressed his nose into the soft fabric, before shifting his head, the slope of his jaw fitting the pillow perfectly, and opening his mouth a little. His long tongue was just visible in the seconds before it snaked out to lick first his bottom lip, then both at once. He turned his head, closing his mouth and settling into the more comfortable position.

His legs were tangled in the sheets, which he had kicked off most of his body. They curved in a small, graceful arc to meet his hips, slightly angled towards the other figure in the bed. Who traced the patterns of the hair on his legs with his eyes, watching him breahe in and out, almost believing his heartbeat could be heard. The pounding, rushing, audible passion in him. His pulse.

Tiny rills of sweat ran down past his belly button, to be caught by the line of hair descending to his crotch. More sweat was pooled there, in the slight hollow between his hip and his now slumbering cock. His pubic hair was still a little slick from the lube, and clung to the base of his shaft as if they were afraid to let go.

He muttered something in his sleep. All that was audible was "Bil-", the rest lost in a half groan. Half-asleep, Billy smiled, a slow warm, contented glow spreading through him. He reached out a little to touch the sweat on Dom's chest, and bent down to lick it.

_God I love you, Dom,_ he thought, settling into the curve of his body. In his sleep, Dom wrapped his arm around him.


End file.
